


She Knows

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a funeral, Donna and Aiden their time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

Staring down at her mobile, Donna darted her tongue over her lips. “Carlisle wants ten minutes.”

 

“We’re at a funeral.”

 

“You’ve said it multiple times, Minister, politics do not stop for the living _or_ the dead.”

 

Clicking his teeth, Aiden bit back a sigh. “Fine, and because I’m feeling generous, give him fifteen. At the luncheon, not here, we’ll at least respect the widow.”

 

Looking up at him, the redhead quirked an eyebrow. “Why, yes sir.” Stepping away from him, she smoothed her palms down her dress and dropped her mobile into her clutch. “I’ll go tell him right away.”

 

Watching her walk to the other side of the room, Aiden folded his palms in front of him and kept his stance still while looking around. A sea of black and grey, with a hint of white, was before him. One of the longest running MPs, now passed, and the turnout was to be expected. Up and comers along with the seasoned were mingling, their PAs at a respectable distance, texting or checking schedules.

 

“He agreed.”

 

Startled, but only allowing his hands to go to his sides, he nodded. “Greedy bastard.”

 

Shaking her head softly, Donna pulled her phone out again and began texting quickly. “The Prime Minister will be home tonight, and asks that we send her regrets.”

 

“I’ll get right on that,” he murmured from the side of his mouth.

 

“I’m sure you will Minister.”

 

+

 

Sitting heavily in his chair, Aiden rubbed his palms against his eyes and dropped his head back. Lounging in his dress pants and shirt, his braces still on. Blinking, he let his head fall forward and grabbed for his drink.

 

“What are you doing in there?” he called out, licking a drop of whiskey from his lip. He could hear her walking around, her heels making a satisfied click on the floor.

 

“Getting comfortable,” she rang back.

 

Humming under his breath, he shifted slightly and sank a little lower in the chair. Too many people vying for his attention and he was happy to be alone with Donna, London lit up behind him. Hearing her heels closer now, he fluttered his eyes open and sat up, licking his lips.

 

“Well hello, this is you comfortable?” he mused, eyebrow raised. Watching her cock her hip, he leaned forward a little in the chair. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“I should hope not,” Donna purred, swinging her hips from side to side as she stood there. Her garters pulled gently on the stockings as she did so, and he raked his eyes from her heels to the tops of her thighs and to her breasts.

 

Widening his legs, he held his arms open as she sat in his lap, her leg swinging slightly as she ran the tip of her finger along his jawbone. Dragging her nail down his shirt, she untucked it deftly and began popping the buttons.

 

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Getting you more comfortable,” she murmured, her lips brushing against his. Sliding her fingers into his shirt, she brushed her thumb against his nipple, feeling his gasp. “I’ve missed this.”

 

“ _You’ve_ missed this,” he growled, his head dropping, teeth nipping the swell of her breast. “Do you know how difficult it’s been to keep my hands off you? To _not_ take you into a conference room and fuck you?”

 

Quirking her lips, she whimpered as he slipped a finger into the crotch of her knickers, brushing against her slowly. “My, my Aiden, you know how to make a girl feel special.”

 

Eyes narrowing, he hooked his finger and paused. “Darling, you know that…”

 

Pressing a finger to his lips, Donna merely shook her head. Replacing her finger with her lips, she pressed her forehead against his. “I know.”

 

“Yes, but love, I don’t…”

 

“I _know_ Aiden, now shush.”

 

“Donna,” he began and then grunted as she twisted in his embrace. Taking his finger from her knickers before she straddled him, he moaned softly as she ground against him.

 

“I said shush,” she cooed and nipped against his throat. “I know how you feel about me. How you _really_ feel about me.” Brushing her fingers against both his nipples, he jerked forward slightly. “Mm, and I don’t mean just in the bedroom, or a conference room, or your _car_.” Widening her legs slightly, she dug her fingers into his shoulders as he pressed against her. “Fuck Aiden…”

 

“Yes Darling?” he hissed against her ear.

 

Rocking her hips, she whimpered and panted softly. “You don’t have to say anything. I know who you are, and how you feel, and I can say I love you enough for the both of us.” Kissing his roughly, she tasted the last remnants of whiskey on his tongue. Pulling back, she took a deep breath. “Aiden, I wouldn’t be here if I thought any different.”

 

Searching her face, he braced his palms against her back and then lunged upwards, gripping her bum as she settled her feet on the floor. Hungrily, he kissed her, unhooking her bra, fingertips dancing to the bottom of her breasts. Slipping upwards, he moaned as her nipples puckered as he pinched and plucked.

 

Pulling away, he watched as she gulped in air, her eyes lidded. “See, I know how you feel.”

 

Chuckling darkly, he spun her around, letting her bra fall to the floor. Walking her to the bedroom, he watched as she kneeled onto the bed, slipping her shoes off. Sliding upwards, she turned onto her back and stretched her hands over her head before bending her leg and grabbing for the hooks of her garters.

 

“Keep them on,” he told her roughly, his trousers falling to the floor. Watching her palms move to her breasts, her fingers rolling her nipples, he swallowed thickly. “Dirty girl.”

 

“Positively filthy,” she moaned, pushing the gusset of knickers to the side.

 

“Just the way I like it,” he snarled, and reared over her, his lips brushing against her breast. Sliding a finger, then another, into her he began to thrust hard and deep, smirking as she keened softly. “And wet…how do you want me?”

 

“Like this,” she moaned, knees bending and legs widening. Feeling his settle between her, his fingers slid from her and he licked both, groaning softly.

 

“Delicious,” he growled. “But I think…you want…me to fuck you? Don’t you darling?” He pushed against his, pressing against her clit as he spoke

 

“Please Aiden,” she whispered, voice thick.

 

Eyes flashing, he helped lift her hips and thrust into her, hips harsh and fast against her. Taking her fingers in his, he brought them between them and felt as she began to rub her clit, hips thrusting with him.

 

Slowing his thrusts to watch her, Aiden clenched his teeth, hissing outward. Her mouth was open slightly, eyes rolled back. Her breasts bounced as he thrust upwards, and then he slowed, her walls starting to clench around him.

 

“Fuck, Aiden, please don’t stop,” she whimpered, eyes locking with his. “Please, oh fuck Aiden, please don’t stop.” The last word was said on a keen as she began to scream out his name, her legs wrapping around his waist.

 

“That’s it,” he growled, his breath coming out in pants. “That’s _it_.” His back tightened and thighs shaking as thrust hard and fast. “Fuck, I…” With her name a roar against his lips, Aiden came, his chest billowing. Pressing his forehead against hers, jerked into her as her walls continued to clench around him. Laughing as she pushed against him slightly, he rolled onto his back and pulled her into his embrace.

 

“You’re wonderful.”

 

“I know,” she murmured.

 

Chuckling, he kissed her temple, and then patted her bum. “Donna?”

 

Blinking against his chest, she lifted her head and rested her chin against his stomach. “Hmm?”

 

“I’m glad you know.”

 

 


End file.
